The Power in Suffering
by YaoiTemptress
Summary: The boy's expression darkened as he raised his hand with the knife. Zant got louder off to the side. Ghirahim kept his eyes on the boy. If he was going to die, he was going to do so with as much pride as possible. What he wasn't expecting, was a large fist to go slamming into the boys jaw, sending him flying while subsequently disarming him. High school AU. Violence. Team Villains.


So I should be focusing on my other Zelda fanfiction, but I decided to do yet another to. Im not even sure where I'm headed with this. I just love team villain in Hyrule Warriors, and I wanted to d a take on their relationship as humans in a shitty highschool AU. This will have like at LEAST 2 chapterss.

Warnings: Violence and Slurs

* * *

><p>Every day that dragged by at that pathetic excuse for a learning institution seemed to be more moronic than the last. Every. Damned. Day. Such was the mindset of Ghirahim Daimond; A junior at Hyrule Regional Academy. He had an above average GPA, and was fairly content in his elective, which he was in for most of his time at said school; Fashion designing, so he couldn't complain much about that aspect.<p>

Aforementioned hell hole was just simply too much for Ghirahim to handle. The teachers hated him, as did most of the student body; the rules were strict and outrageous, and the disciplinary office may as well be run by baboons. On a weekly basis, without fail it seemed he'd have to correct some fool on his last name. Not 'diamond'' It's 'day-mond.

Not that it seemed to matter, as some dolt would probably end up addressing him by some _oh so clever _play on his name or a slur.

In all honesty? Ghirahim didn't give a single fuck. Not a single fuck as he walked through the halls in his high heeled white boots, golden leggings with diamond shaped cutouts, white top and red jacket; all of which decidedly _feminine_ clothing. Not one fuck as the other whelps he attended school with looked on and jeered when he walked by, indeed butchering his name and shouting something homophobic. Not even the littlest fuck as he was cornered by his locker at the end of the day by five or so of the worst idiots his school had to offer and _guided_ out back. He simply didn't care anymore.

Once he was brought out and shoved unceremoniously on the ground, he saw another unfortunate soul who shared his fate. It was Zant Twili, crumpled about 15 feet away from him. Ghirahim didn't particularly love guy, but he couldn't say he had a reason to begrudge him personally. Not since every few weeks they'd both get dragged out here and beaten to pulp. One could say they were acquaintances in odd circumstances.

Zant Twili was an odd boy. Generally he was rather composed, but everyone knew he had a very childish side to him, as it would rear it's head at the oddest of times. Ghirahim was no doubt terrorized due to many obvious reasons, including his pompous nature, open sexuality, and disregard for gender limitations. Ghirahim assumed that Zant was targeted due to his odd looks, including the scars by his mouth, eccentric taste in clothing, as well as his flickering personality.

Their eyes met. They both had been in this situation quite a few times in their high school career. In that aspect, they knew each other. They didn't know much about each other otherwise, or care for that matter.

There were about seven or so guys this week. Sometimes there were as low as 4, and some days there were as many as a dozen. Ghirahim watched on as they started with Zant this time. Something must have happened today, due to the influx of insults and taunting being thrown at the boy. Zant sat straight up, trying to keep his head held high. When someone said something particularly scathing, Zant spit on his shoes, resulting in a cringe worthy kick to the face.

This was common. Zant tended to be quiet and stoic for as long as he could manage, before he simply broke into a tantrum of sorts when it got to be too much. That was when these crazed noises would leave his mouth and insults spit at his aggressors, even while tears streamed down his face. Yes, Zant was probably their favorite. If that was the case, then Ghirahim was a close second.

As they started to get physical with Zant, a few boys straggled over to Ghirahim. One boy smirked and crouched down to eye level. Ghirahim eyed the boy with mirth and boredom.

"Hey Faggot. Didn't want you to think we forgot about you.." was what he was greeted with. Charming. He huffed a sigh before responding "Oh aren't you kind." He sneered at boy "We're doing this again I see. Well… being a brute is all you're good at. Brains aren't everything…I mean, in your case, they're nothing!"

Ghirahim smirked to himself even as the boys fist connected with his jaw and pain exploded into his vision. He was always pleased if he could insult these dolts. Another boy kicked him in the side.

"Don't get smart with us, fucker. You aren't in that good of a position here." Someone ripped his jacket off his shoulder and someone else grabbed at his hair. He winced a bit in pain, but mostly at the displeasure of having his hair mussed up.

Zant was faring worse than him. When they made eye contact again, Zant had been pushed onto his stomach as they took turns kicking at his sides. His stoicism hadn't cracked yet; so the most they got out of him were pained grunts and glares. Ghirahim could respect him for that, so he offered a bit of a pity filled twitch of the face. Zant actually offered a similar look back, as Ghirahim got a smack to the head.

The more vicious beatings began. Ghirahim got hit in the eye pretty hard and he could feel a black eye coming on. Zant had his sweatshirt ripped off, and marks forming on his face from punches. Ghirahim barely avoided someone spitting in his eye. This too could all be considered normal. Once Zant broke down and the brutes had their fill, they would leave. The less beaten one of the two would make their way over to the other and help them if need be. More often than not, such help was turned down, expect for a few very bad instances. Most of the time they would just exchange knowing glances before one left. This would most likely occur today as well.

Zant was close to breaking. He was making more choked whimpers now, his nose bleeding as well. It should just be a matter of time… Ghirahim took another hit to the head that made his vision go bleary.

What Ghirahim hadn't anticipated was for one of the boys to pull out a knife. For the first time in one of these encounters, Ghirahim felt a pang of fear. For all his boasting, he was only mortal and he knew it. Zant seemed to see it as well, as tears brimmed in his wide eyes. He too must have had a headache like Ghirahim did, because he winced and his tears spilled over.

With just his luck, the armed boy started advancing toward Ghirahim. It was then that he cursed any god or force listening. Why him? He couldn't die like this.. He noticed someone else had a hammer, and was going toward Zant; who was shaking and crying harder than Ghirahim had seen before. He drew in a shaky breath as the boy came to a stop in front of him.

"Don't look so scared.. Me and my boys are just trying to make this school a better place, alright? We can't have fags and weirdos like you two here. It'll be quick.." The guy's voice disgusted him.

He glared up at the man as he felt sickened by his words. As much as a bastard as he was and he could admit it, he wasn't shallow enough to hate people for their labels. Ghirahim snarled "You make me sick. You're a judgemental prick, all of you are, and you'll get exactly what comes to imbeciles like yourselves.."

The boy's expression darkened as he raised his hand with the knife. Zant got louder off to the side. Ghirahim kept his eyes on the boy. If he was going to die, he was going to do to with as much pride as possible. What he wasn't expecting, was a large fist to go slamming into the boys jaw, sending him flying while subsequently disarming him.

Ghirahim's eyes widened as he took in the new addition to the group. It was Ganondorf Gerudo. The tan, muscled man stood tall. His long red orange hair was tied back in a lazy way. He was wearing only a white tank top, with his gray pants and ornate belt and boots. His outfit managed to show his personality and his wealth at the same time; Uncaring and sophisticated all at once. Why on earth was Ganondorf here? Zant too, had fallen quiet in shock.

The red head clucked his tongue in disapproval at the aggressors. He spoke, his voice a deep rumble "You are fools for ganging up on these two. Not to mention pulling weapons on people who are unarmed..."

He spit in their direction "Cowardly" The rest of the boys flew into a rage. Figuring they had the strength in numbers, the one with the hammer abandoned Zant and swung at Ganondorf instead.

He dodged and kicked the boy in the stomach. Another boy made a sing at him, but he grabbed said boy and slammed his head into another boys. Ganondorf punched another in the face, hard enough to send him flying back into another. One boy remained standing. He tried to run, but Ganondorf didn't let him. Once all of the boys were beaten to a pulp, Ganondorf wiped his hands together and dusted himself off.

Zant had stood up shakily, his nose having stopped bleeding, but the blood still staining his shirt. Ghirahim also brought himself to stand, as he looked at their unexpected savior. Ganondorf Gerudo was a man who didn't are about anyone else. He came from a rich family, and was intimidating in his size and attitude. If anyone had told Ghirahim that, by the way, Ganondorf Gerudo would save his life today, he would have laughed pretty damn hard.

Zant was the first to speak up, his voice a bit hoarse "You saved us…" Ganondorf looked over his shoulder in disinterest. "I didn't do that to save you two. I just hate seeing people gang up on those weaker than them. One on one is how you fight. And bringing weapons out on someone unarmed is just despicable.."

Ghirahim should feel angry he was referred to as weaker than those idiots. However he couldn't bring himself to feel anything other than relief and a gratitude he'd never really felt before. One glance at Zant, and he could tell the body felt similarly. Ghirahim brought a hand up to smooth out his hair, per reflex, and smiled.

"I thank you, never the less.." He found himself saying. Ganondorf looked from Zant, to him, and then back again before sighing. "Whatever.. I suggest you too leave before they wake up.. I won't save you two again." Zant nodded vigorously. Ganondorf turned and walked away. Ghirahim watched him and was enthralled. He practically seeped power. And Ghirahim wanted some.

He looked at Zant, who looked back. They seemed to be on the same page. Then, heeding the red heads advice, they quickly took their leave.


End file.
